winxopediafandomcom_ru-20200214-history
Всё это мир чудес клуба Винкс
Всё это мир чудес клуба Винкс (англ.The Magic World of Winx) — песня-эндинг 7 сезона. Текст |-|Русский= Все мы вместе! Клуб Винкс всем известен. За друзей стоим горой Мы с тобой, Ведь мы же феи Винкс! Навечно, Дружба бесконечна! Волшебство и красота, Мы живём как в мечте. Всё это мир чудес... Да, это мир чудес... Всё это мир чудес... Клуб Винкс! |-|English= Winx together 'Cause it's now or never All for one and one for all Get it on We are the magic Winx forever Fairies more than ever That's the way! Just don't give it up and believe in your dreams This is the magic world of Winx It's amazing what we're sharing And we knew it from the start We're the magic we're the friendship Lighting up each other's heart Come on now lets go we're on a mission again That's the way we roll together friends till the end You're my soulmate and we were fate Don't think twice and join the band And we'll be the magic Winx together 'Cause it's now or never All for one and one for all Get it on We are the magic Winx forever Fairies more than ever That's the way! Just don't give it up and believe in your dreams This is the magic world of Winx There's no limit to power Of a nature wild and free It's a rainbow made of flowers Come with us and you will see Come on now lets go we're on a mission again That's the way we roll together friends till the end Let your light shine, spread your sparkle Don't think twice and join the band And we'll be the magic Winx together 'Cause it's now or never All for one and one for all Get it on We are the magic Winx forever Fairies more than ever That's the way! Just don't give it up and believe in your dreams This is the magic world of You're in the magic world of We are the magic world of Winx |-|Italian= Siamo fate Magiche e incantate Siamo luce ed energia Fantasia Noi siamo winx questa e' magia Gioia ed armonia Contro il male Insieme siamo piu' forti che mai Noi siamo winx questa e' magia E' fantastico e' speciale Stare fianco a fianco a te E' un tesoro eccezionale Un'amica come te Lascia stare dai se qualche volta non va Non mollare mai e tutto si aggiustera' Il mio mondo gira con te Tu sei tutti i miei perche' E in un solo istante Siamo fate Magiche e incantate Siamo luce ed energia Fantasia Noi siamo winx questa e' magia Gioia ed armonia Contro il male Insieme siamo piu' forti che mai Noi siamo winx questa e' magia Nei tuoi occhi splende il sole E' una luce magica E' un arcobaleno in fiore Di emozioni e liberta' Lascia stare dai se qualche volta non va Non mollare mai e tutto si aggiustera' L'amicizia e' la scintilla Che ci accende di magia E in un solo istante Siamo fate Magiche e incantate Siamo luce ed energia Fantasia Noi siamo winx questa e' magia Gioia ed armonia Contro il male Insieme siamo piu' forti che mai Noi siamo winx ancora Noi siamo winx per sempre Noi siamo winx questa e' magia Видео thumb|left|335 px Категория:Песни Категория:7 сезон